Nokana Empire
The Nokana Empire is a notorious nation, fashioned from the ruins of the Lyrian Empire in Autumn 275. It is best known for its rise from a bandit clan to a full-fledged empire within a matter of years, rivaling most other major world powers. Nokana is well-known for their broken government system, as well as their corrupt military caste. Its most common holdings throughout history have been all regions of the Lyrian Peninsula, and some areas within the Pearlknife Mountains. However, at its height, the Nokana Empire held the entirity of the Kvurian Isles, and the Ohkorra Desert, along with the already established Lyrian Peninsula and Kalythos Isle. The nation's full coat of arms and flag holds the motto "Athik tria Skail", meaning "honor through triumph" in Tai'ora. Government 'Emperor (Tama)' The Nokana Empire has always been led by an emperor, ever since they were able to take power after the Autumn War. The seven most powerful dynasties so far are (In order of time period, modern to ancient), the Akaios, Shimasani, Elosu, Keon, Toreus, Ilagaana, and Kinos. The emperor is usually referred to as the Tama, which becomes their surname when they are crowned. An emperor's first name is abandoned completely, and their surname becomes their first name. Emperors have full control over the military during battle, however, larger strategic actions are dealt with by the Dagai Council and a series of generals assigned to each set of legions. Sometimes, if it is a decision regarding the entire military, the Conclave will meet, along with the Emperor and Dagai Council, to decide their actions. Succession occurs when the emperor reaches the age of 70, or the Dagai Council and Conclave or Karoph Church believes the current ruler is unfit or their dynasty has ruled too long. In this case, the emperor's sons are to fight their father to the death in the Nekina. If they fail and are killed by their father (such is the tradition, often emperors feel no remorse for their child's death in this situation), the Head of the Dagai Council engages the Tama in battle. On the rare occasion the Emperor wins the battle (due to Dagai councilmen being top-of-the-line generals), the next highest rank of the Dagai Council proceeds to fight him. This cycle continues until the Emperor is dead, or the Dagai Council is depleted. If the Dagai become depleted, the emperor can choose to rule until his death or fight the Collective for succession. If the Tama chooses to live out his reign, succession will default to regular agnatic-cognatic primogeniture, for whatever members of the emperor's house are left. Since there is no tradition set down if the emperor succeeds to kill the entire Collective, the aftermath could lead to a deadly succession crisis... 'The Dagai Council' The council was originally created by the Conclave to keep the peace-loving Ilagaana Tama VII from stopping expansive efforts in the Kvurian Isles. The Dagai Council became the war leaders after that, working out all conquest strategies throughout the empire. They have been known to conduct conspiracies, and are responsible for most of the empire's secretive research. The Council acts as a set of advisors for the emperor when he makes certain decisions, but also has its own independent powers as well. For instance, the Dagai Council has full control over the administration of generals, and deals with military issues as well as ranking systems. As mentioned before, once the Emperor wishes to retire his family's command or does not birth children, he must duel the members of the Dagai council to the death in the Nekina until one of them defeats him.If the entire Council is depleted, highly esteemed Taryphos will be brought in from anywhere in the empire to replenish the council. If the emperor does succeed in killing off the Council, however, then the emperor can still stay in power... Until, that is, the newly-replenished Dagai Council assassinates him, or kills him publicly. The power will then shift to a brother, or in some cases the Empress. When an Empress is in power, she is almost always re-married, as her powers are not nearly as extensive as a male emperor's. 'The Conclave' The Conclave is the most major deciding body as well as the primary maker of laws. While the Emperor has the highest power to decide which laws are passed and not passed, the Conclave does technically have more power over the people, and can win over the emperor if more than 80 members of the Conclave agree to a new law. Most Conclave members support the political views of the Emperor. The entire Conclave consists of 100 hand chosen men, each picked by the Emperor; 10 from each Canton of the empire. Conclave members are nearly always powerful land owners and nobles, or in some cases rich drug lords or clan/gang commanders. Sometimes members can even pay to be chosen. Races that are generally considered to be "undesirable" are not allowed to serve in Nokanian government, such as the Aq'Ryss and Lyrians. Generally, officials of elven birth are not commonly elected, as the empire does not have regular contact with such races, they are unsure if elves can be trusted. However, Dramer officials frequently make it into the government, given the high trade and mutual peace between the two nations. Each year, one or two of the members of the Conclave are executed publicly, as a display of fear, and also to make it appear to the public as if the government is doing its job correctly. The executed members in question are usually marked as infiltrators from other nations, and are commonly selected from the Conclave's small population of elves or other strange races. However, one executed is always a Dramer representative, who is killed, and then shipped back to the Dramer for revival. This is an accepted practice by the Dramer, and it helps keep them in check, as many worry Dramer have too much of a say in Nokanian politics. 'Colonial and Canton Caliphs' Though the Caliphs play a minor role in the main government, they keep peace and order over each Canton or Colony they are assigned to. They have control over the Guard Militias of their area, and will meet with the Conclave to resolve conflicts between Cantons and Colonies. Caliphs are given individual power over most things in their canton that the central government does not regulate, leading many outsiders to refer to the Nokana Empire as a "pseudo-confederacy". Military 'Nokana Common Legion' Referred to by the general public as The Legion, the Nokana Common Legion is the main military force of the Empire, consisting mainly of Dunaan, Kutai, Thyrids, and other races inhabiting the country. The term Legion refers typically to 4 organized battalions (consisting of about 300 soldiers, commonly, but can be up to 500), all managed by a Ronaluaka, while each of the 4 battalions is commanded by an Aka. The Legion deals with international battles, and occasionally domestic rebellions if the amount of assistance is required. Legions were the first form of military from the beginning of the entire Nokana clan, and are the most well-known of the empire's units around the world. The Legion battalions are typically divided into specialties. Each group serves a different purpose, and is highly trained in their area of combat. Each group usually consists of a 60-person platoon, led by a platoon leader, appointed temporarily before each battle. The main groups of soldiers include Shock Troops (Usually travelling near the back behind Standard troops but in front of Ranged Troops, specialized in direct, lightweight assault), Heavy Troops (Usually travelling behind Mounted Troops and in front of Standard Troops, specialized in heavy armor and weaponry), Mounted Troops (Travelling in the very front, officers travel in this row on special mounts), Ranged Troops (Travelling at the back for archers, spearmen stand behind the Standard Troops), and finally Standard Troops (Specializing in standardized combat with swords, maces, and one-handed axes, wearing leather-chainmail armor and standing in front of the spearmen and behind Heavy Troops). 'Canton Militias' Typically each Canton has a militia. This militia serves as the town guard regularly, and is known across the Empire as an oppressive, corrupt division of men more intimidating than the Legions. They control riots and rebellions usually, with a unique form of crowd control called Pelting. In the event of a domestic attack by rebels or another Canton, the Militia will initially react, and protect and defend until the Legion can arrive as support. The Militias are known to be very corrupt, and and some are even abusive toward citizens. Frequently the Militias are paid off to turn a blind eye to organized crime. Howwever, those in the Militias that are not corrupt are often promoted to Night Watchmen, a far more important and valued position, given most attacks from more dangerous foes can occur at night. 'Hakhan Guard' The Hakhan Guard was created after an assassination was attempted on Elosu Tama IV. The guard acts as a system of bodyguards for the Emperor as well as a network of guards for the Dagai Council as well. The Hakhan Guard are specialized in a specific range of combat, and one of each talent is typically assigned to each official until they are decomissioned, retire, or die in service. The Guard is known most for their undying loyalty, but also for their seemingly erratic behavior. Most believe that those serving in the Guard are given War Bloom, a drug administered to Nokanian soldiers for strength, loyalty, and ruthlessness on the battlefield. Despite being highly-trained agents of the military, oftentimes the Guard serves a more ceremonial duty, being present at certain ceremonies and wearing ancient guilded armor and wielding weapons of the same make and age. Though, this is not to say their purpose is purely ceremonial; the Hakhan Guard travels with the Emperor and Dagai Council wherever they go, and into every battle they participate in. Their experience and loyalty is often the reason why most high-ranked officers do not die on the battlefield, despite being on the front lines. Because of this, attaining a position in the Guard is very prestigious and highly respected. Economy 'Imports & Exports' Nokana's main sources of income are their mining exports. They also export a large amount of technological and mechanical materials, as well as cold-water fish (and shellfish, like the Ghoras). However, despite a rich tech and mining trade, Nokana suffers in food-producing industries. Though food and various spices are produced in the Empire, there is not enough room for farms to steadily export food. Most of the agricultural trade stays domestic. The table below displays government income percentages of exports, and shows a table of percentages spent on imports. Technology and technological parts including parts for war machines (i.e. catapults) as well as parts for furnaces to smelt metals are made in Nokana, but some parts require imports from other countries. Due to the rather forested land and high mountain areas, large fields of cash crop cannot be produced in bulk inside Nokanian territory. 'Currency' The Nokanian Telo (ŧ) is minted primarily in the largest metal smelting mills in the empire, at Juruna. They use no paper money, and the value of the coin is based upon the material it's made from. Coins are only minted and distributed inside the borders of the Empire, including colonies and non-annexed territories. Nokanian coins are also used as a fair trade currency with the Dramer. Incriments between coins are strange, though this is to limit the amount of different metals that must be obtained to create the coins. Takra coins are only minted for government use, however someone may come into possession of one when a noble sells products to the government. Territories The empire includes many territories, most of them Cantons. The Cantons are designed as a way to separate trade as well as keep independence between the people to make them seem more independent than they actually are. The Cantons are East to West, as follows: Hota - One of the most heavily inhabited of the Cantons. Its economy runs on exporting and importing, as well as its abundant Ghoras resources. Lihanu - A fairly less densely populated, but still habited Canton. Its economy is primarily herding and animal taming. The Steppes - Inhabited mostly by rich land owners on the shores. Farms of products like cattle, kiyi, potatoes, hops, mustard, and wine grapes are common among the hillsides close to the foothills. Cahun - Cahun's rugged hills and thinner forests are perfect for mining, and thus the region is fairly well populated. The area is also known for its resources of young Entes trees, which make for good wood production, but poor sap resources. Leafshade - Leafshade is one of the largest and most populous Cantons, mostly because of its thick seaside forests and beautiful geysers. It has become a popular area for nobles to live. The main agricultural resources in this area include large wine grape and kiyi farms, as the fertile volcanic soil makes for good cropland. Most farms in this canton are sustained without deforestation. Many Entes trees in this canton are tapped with sap spigots, and the bark is sustainably harvested every Harvest Moon. Entes - The large escalation in elevation makes the ideal surface for mining as well, and the area is more populated than Cahun. Entes is known for its strong output of marble and granite, as well as it iron resources. The canton itself has small areas that reach into more ancient and thick forests, allowing for harvest of the Entes tree's sap and bark, from which it derives its name. Kalythos - The only permanent off-shore Canton, Kalythos is the most heavily populated, and is mostly steppe plains at its southernmost regions. Although its main function is for residence and housing the capital, Kalythos does grow fair amounts of potatoes, hops, and mustard. The island is also one of the empire's largest mining cantons. Aihun - Perhaps one of the empire's best mining cantons, it produces large amounts of iron, gold, deonite, and the occasional Mithril. Aihun is also well-known for its large amount of Lyrian ruins, making it a prominent center for archeology. Oki - Perhaps housing some of the empire's most ancient forests, Oki relies off of the bountiful Entes sap and bark resources at their disposal. Though hilly and rugged enough for mining, the forests in the canton are usually too thick for most types of deeper land mining, therefore mines in this canton are less common than in most others. Detsu - Detsu is the major port Canton on the western side of the empire, and is heavily populated as well as a major player in western trade. The canton is also very well known for its major Ghoras fishing economy, as well as its plentiful resources of other shellfish. Kayita - Kayita is the most major mining Canton of the Empire, and is very well populated. It is known for its beautiful views of the mountains, and amazing, ancient forests. It's also known for the many historical landmarks amongst the mountains. More focused on mining than anything else, Kayita tends to neglect its Entes tree resources and produces massive amounts of deonite, iron, copper, gold, mithril, and cinnabar, among other materials. Particularly, this canton is known for claiming territory inside the Pearlknife Mountains, a well-known neutral zone between the Sunchasers, Kerah, and Nokana. Seldom have mining operations passed into the deadly ranges the area is known for, but occasionally one does so, sparking international controversy and perhaps even war. Culture Above all values in Nokana, the greatest of all are twofold: wealth, and family honor. The only things separating a family from the dangerous slums is their wealth, and therefore wealth is regarded as a means of pure survival, not material obsession. Because of this, Nokanians are regarded as extremely thrifty, and sometimes even as cheapskates, because money means as much to them as their lives. Family honor is specifically important, given the most honorable and well-liked families are more likely candidates for government or military positions. In Nokana, being involved with the government or military means pardons on many illegal activities, as well as financial security. The more well-known a family is, the less likely they are to be picked off by government organizations, gangs, or drug cartels. Family honor keeps people alive, and without your family, you run extreme risks against yourself. Nokana is well-known for its high crime rates, and even legal criminal activities. The most common activity participated in is the drug trade, and most Nokanian citizens use some sort of drug, whether it be the more harmless Seris bark, or the extremely deadly Kvurian Nightshade. The Nokanian drug trade is huge, and without it, the citizens would most certainly rebel... However, drug trade is not the only illegal activity condoned by the government. In fact, gangs and large cartel organizations are actually encouraged by the government, as a means to provide a type of underground militia system. Though, if gang and cartel activities get too violent, the Canton Miltias will not refuse to intervene, and will usually protect in favor of innocent citizens. Although Nokana's values and practices may be dark and violent in nature, they are still a people that enjoy their fair amount of merriment, and possess quite the vivid artistic and historical culture. Many cities in the empire are well-known for their high population of artisans and artists alike, and Nokana produces a large concentration of mystifying Ancient Lyrian information and speculation. Quite a few places thrive off of the archaeology and research of some Lyrian ruins, as well as the occasional tourists and wandering bards looking for inspiration. History The empire's history starts at the capture of the Lyrian cities of Iunae and Arctun, when Gunda Kinos publicly proclaimed the birth of a new nation named Nokana (after the bandit clan of the same name) after killing Akko Muraia and claiming the crown of Lyria for himself. Although self-proclaimed ruler of all of all of Lyria, the other states within the formal federal government of the Lyrian Empire never willingly bowed to the rule of the new Nokanian regime. Each former state not already under Nokanian control declared itself independent, some even grouping together to attempt to fight back and retake the Lyrian homeland. Category:Factions Category:Regions, Countries